1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in aligning devices for machines, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an aligning device for machines, in which a support body supporting a machine pedestal is guided in a threaded portion of a base body anchored to or in the ground, and is penetrated centrally by a tension rod, the support body and the tension rod being interconnected through an entrainment device, and the support body being arranged to be vertically adjusted also with the machine placed thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aligning devices of this general type are known from West German Pat. No. 1,063,426. Therewith vertical adjustment is achieved by rotation of the tension rod, after the locking member has been disengaged, the support body being taken along and thereby also the machine pedestal and no disengagement of the machine pedestal from the support body being required. The support body is taken along by hexagonal profiles in the support body and on the tension rod.
The aligning devices of the type mentioned hereinbefore suffer from a substantial disadvantage in that the support body guided in a thread of the base body changes its vertical adjustment with rotation of the tension rod. Thereby also the length of the portion of the tension rod projecting over the upper edge of the support body is varied. Therefore even if originally a plurality of such alignment devices have been aligned to equal heights, different heights of the tension rods may result after realignment, and such different heights may be the cause of accidents under adverse circumstances. On the other hand, the different constructions of machine pedestals often permits only certain projecting tension rod lengths, which results in the necessity of storing tension rods of different lengths. It would therefore be desirable to have an alignment device available, which is adaptable to the requirements.